Love Across the Ocean
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [Oneshot Song fic Valeshipping] No... I can't die...! After being sepearted for so long... I can't...! I'm not going to let you go... Never... We'll be connected together... forever... We will always be connected, even if we are oceans apart...


**02.07.04**

I was going through my old files and I found this fic. I just skimmed through it so I apologize for any mistakes I've made… Anyway, enjoy!

**19.09.04**

This is a Japanese song fic with English translations below it.

Note:

English translations of the Japanese lyrics are the lyrics under the bolded Japanese lyrics.

The is change narrative, its still the same moment, just different narrators.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or the song 'Love Across the Ocean' by Koda Kumi.

* * *

**Love Across the Ocean**

* * *

He was there for hours, in the crow's nest, alone, lost in his own thoughts about her. The wind began to strengthen, making his long yellow scarf fly. Suddenly two pairs of footsteps were heard. 

"Thinking about her again?" Garet asked me.

"Ya. I miss her…" I answered.

"Ya, me too," Garet said.

"I hope we can catch up to them soon." Mia said.

"Ya, I hope so too." I said.

"GARET! IT'S YOUR TURN TO DO THE DISHES!" Ivan yelled.

"I'M COMING!" He replied, "Well, good night. Oh ya, don't stay too late, we will be docked tomorrow morning at Contigo." He waved and climbed down from the crow's nest.

"Well, I need to get going too," Mia said. "Don't stay here too long, you'll catch a cold." She reminded him as she climbed down the ladder too.

I sighed. 'Why did you have to leave us? I didn't even get to see you on top of the Venus Lighthouse… I miss you so much, I want to tell you everything we did, our adventures and… things between us… I can't describe it with words, you will only understand if I tell you with my eyes… when we meet….' He thought.

-----

**donna ni hanarete temo**

**kokoro de tsuu jiru**

**kotoba de ienaku temo**

**hitomi de tsutawaru**

I don't know why I'm leaving

My heart is leading me.

Though I can't say it in words,

Let me tell you with my eyes.

-----

Once again, he was dreaming that he was with her again, they sat side by side and watched the sun set in Vale. How he longed to go back to his hometown, with his family, friends, hoping that she would be there the next time he went.

He starred at his surroundings, everything around him was now tinted into a yellowish orange color from the rays of the sunset. Even the green grass and plants around him had become the yellowish orange color. The blue sky had also turned into many hues or red, pink, orange, yellow and some shades of blue and purple. They were like in a painting of many colors surrounding them.

Then, he turned to her, the wind played with her waist length auburn hair gracefully. Her pink lips were curved into a smile while the bright colors of the sunset also highlighted features of her face in the many shades of red and yellow.

Suddenly, her ruby eyes turned to me. "Jenna, I-" I began to say but she put a finger on my lips and stopped me.

"I know, your eyes told me already." She replied. She leaned closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

"I'm never letting go of you, even if I wanted to, I can't." I said as I happily smiled at her.

She lifted her head off my chest and smiled back….

-----

**kimi wo omou tabi naze ga**

**yasashiku natte yuku**

**sonna ki ga suru no**

**hanasanaide**

Why is it that everytime I think of you

emotions become kind?

Its that kind of feeling

That I can't let go.

-----

Bright rays of sunlight shone through the window, into the boy's room, the smile from his dream turned into a frown as he woke up and stretched.

I sighed, 'It was only a dream, I wish it would come true' I thought and got up to get ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, Isaac." Mia called at the breakfast table.

"Good morning," I called. "Where's Garet?" I asked.

"Still sleeping." Ivan answered.

"Huh, he tells everyone get up early today to dock and he's sleeping in himself again!" I joked.

"That's our lazy Garet!" Ivan joined.

As we started laughing at his comment, Garet, still in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes, looking tired and all, came into the gallery. "Keep it down guys, I'm trying to sleep here." He said. We practicably fell off our chairs laughing.

Being the first one to recover, Ivan said, "Garet, didn't you say we have to wake up early to dock today?"

"Eh… yes…" Garet answered.

"Then if you are telling us to wake up early, why aren't you ready yet?" Mia asked.

Garet, hearing this, eyes opened fully, "Oh ya! I forgot! Ehehehe sorry!" He apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

The three of us rolled on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Garet demanded.

"HAHA don't you get it? HAHAHA" Ivan laughed.

"No…" Garet said.

"Hehehe it's funny because you are the one that told us to get up early and you didn't!" Mia told him and continued laughing.

"I get it now!" Garet said, "Wait… that's not good…. Um… I'll go get ready…" He said and ran to his room.

"Hurry up, this time, we might meet Jenna!" I told him.

In five minutes, we got off the ship and set out for the Jupiter Lighthouse.

"I hope we will find Jenna here…" I murmured before we entered the Jupiter Lighthouse.

-----

**kimi wo dakishimeteru kokoro no nakade**

**soba ni itai kara sou**

**MELODY ni kizan de kanade tsuzukeru**

**Oceans apart**

**longing to be with you again**

I'll hold you inside my heart

That's the way it should be.

The melody cuts through, and keeps on playing

Oceans Apart

Longing to be with you again.

-----

"AHH!" Mia screamed. She fell off the bridge was hanging there.

"Mia!" We called.

"I'll save you, Mia!" Garet said as he jumped for her. Now, instead of Mia hanging, Garet is and Mia is trying to help him up.

"Hang on Mia! Don't worry, Garet, we'll help you!" I said.

"Are you guys okay?" Ivan said.

"I am," Mia replied, "But Garet… what happened to your other arm?"

"I don't know, I think I broke it when I fell off…" He answered.

"Isaac, we need to save Garet, fast!" Ivan said.

"Ya, I know…" I told him.

"I don't think you will be doing that…" A rough male voice said.

"Huh?" Ivan asked. As we spun around, we saw a man, who had green skin, lilac hair and green clothes with blue cape and a woman with a pale pink skin, blazing red hair, and red clothes with a purple cape. The two strangers had blazing red eyes and spikes running down their arms from the shoulders.

"Who are you?" We asked

"I am Karst and he is Agatio of the Fire Clan from the frozen land, Prox!" She said.

"… We don't know you though." Mia said.

"But we know you." Agatio said.

"Wait…" I said, "You two look like… Saturos and Menardi…do you know them?"

"That is correct we are from the same clan, and we are here to take revenge." Karst said.

"Revenge?" We asked.

'We don't have time for this, we need to save Mia and Garet and find Jenna and stop her… I wonder if she's climbing the lighthouse at this moment…' I thought.

-----

**tsuyokina watashi dakedo**

**sunao ni ieru yo**

**deatta toki kimochi ga**

**furuete ita koto**

I am strong,

But when you talk to me honestly

Feelings overcome me

And I want to tremble.

-----

"I am her sister, and you are the ones that killed her!" She said.

"That means you are here to light the beacon!" Ivan said.

"Yes." Agatio answered.

"And Felix is helping you? Why?" I asked.

"Yes, we don't know what he wants to do but as long as he lights them, we don't care!" Karst said.

"Then move! We are here to stop him!" Mia said.

The two shook their head.

"Then, we'll move you ourselves!"

"You mean, you want to fight, leaving your friend… hanging?" She asked.

We looked at Garet. "Was that part of your plan?" We asked.

The smiled. "That was a dirty trick, play fair!"

"Sorry, we weren't planning to play fair, it was supposedly three on three you two and that red head there versus us and Alex." Agatio answered.

"Alex!" We asked.

"Wait, where is he?" Karst looked around.

"Well, who cares, we can still win the two brats!" Agatio.

Suddenly, I heard a teary voice, which sounded a lot like Jenna's below saying "We need to save Isaac!"

"J-Jenna?" I looked around. "I-is that you?"

-----

**mune moto ni hikaru kimi ga**

**nokoshita puuresento**

**nigirishimeteru no**

**hitomi tojite**

The former light from your chest

Has left a present

Holding it close,

I close my eyes.

-----

"Let the battle begin!" Karst grinned "Supernova!" she cast. Flames shot out of her hand, aimed straight for them. Not escaping fast enough, the two got scorched by her flames.

"Odyssey!" Isaac cast in return. To magnificent swords came out from his Gaia Blade, the larger one pierced her and held her while the sword slightly smaller pierced her from another angle.

"Meteor Blow!" Agatio followed as Karst got damaged. A huge meteor came from the sky falling on them. As the meteor met the ground, it exploded into fragments damaging them.

"Shine Plasma!" Ivan countered. The sky began to darken. Suddenly, huge lightning bolts came down zapping the two.

Karst grinned. "You are pretty though eh? Let's see if you can with stand my Fiery Blast!" More fire came from the floor as they seared the two adepts' legs.

"Mother Gaia!" the Venus adept defended. Soon, the whole Lighthouse began to shake violently, knocking the two Mars adepts down. Suddenly, many rocks and earth shot at them and cause the two to fall back.

"Stun Muscle!" Agatio flew to them, punching Ivan. The punch left Ivan stunt.

"Ivan! Are you okay?" Isaac asked his friend.

"I-I guess…" Ivan said.

"Looks like your friend can't move, Death Scythe!" She called She ran and charged at Ivan, striking him with her scythe.

"Ugh!" Ivan moaned. Blood was running out of his wound quickly.

"Ivan! Cure Well!" Isaac said. Little specs of light came out of his hand and into Ivan's body. The wound healed a bit. "Here," He continued, giving Ivan an elixir. Ivan quickly drank it and stood back onto his feet.

"Tempest!" He called. The sky quickly darkened again. This time, a tornado came out of the sky and swirled their opponents into the winds.

"Oh yeah? Eruption!" Agatio called. The spot they stood on began to warm up. Soon, it was unbearably hot where they were standing and unexpectedly, flames came from the ground and shot at the two adepts.

"Flint!" Isaac called out his most trusty dijinn. Out of Isaac's hand, a small yellow light formed. Shortly, the light shaped into a Venus dijinn. When the dijinn appeared fully, it flew at Agatio and sliced him really baddy.

"Death Scythe!" Karst called as she charged at the Ivan once again. This time, Ivan's cut was even deeper than before and the bleeding was unstoppable.

"Ivan!" Isaac called.

"Don't' worry about me, I'll be okay, just continue attacking them!" Ivan told him.

Isaac nodded. "Bane!" He sent. Like Flint, it formed into a light before its true form. As it reached its true form, it bit Agatio in the arm and poisoned him.

"Fiery blast!" Karst cast. More flames came out of her hand and scorched the two adepts.

"Squall!" Ivan called. Like Flint and Bane, a light formed from Ivan's hand, but it was purple instead of yellow. As it shaped into a Jupiter dijinn, the small dijinn summoned a powerful storm.

"Rolling Flame!" Agatio sent. Embers emerged from his hand and rolled around and onto their enemies. This made Ivan not even stand properly.

"I can't hold much longer, Isaac," Ivan said, "I'm sorry." He said before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Ivan!" Isaac called.

"Time to finish them off, Agatio." Karst smirked.

"Of course! Rising Dragon!" He summoned. A Dragon came from the floor made of all flames. It bit, burnt Isaac and carried him up high in the sky. Suddenly, it exploded causing Isaac to feel the most pain he did in years, the fire was scorching him and then, he was tossed on to the floor.

"I need to finish them off to see Jenna…" Were his last words before his vision blurred into darkness.

-----

**me nishi tamo no subete kimi ni misetai**

**todoketai kono omoi**

**tooku hanarete temo tsuite yukeru yo**

**Oceans apart **

**longing to be with you again**

I want to show you all the things I see

I want to tell you my feelings

But I can go on, leaving you behind.

Oceans Apart

Longing to be with you again.

-----

"NOO! DON'T KILL HIM!" I heard a female voice called. It seemed to belong to Jenna.

"What's going on? Felix, you should be grateful that we did you favor!" Karst said.

"Haven't you lit the beacon yet?" Agatio asked.

"We will do it after…" Picard said.

"So now you are going to betray us?" Karst asked

"No, we're just…" Felix answered

"Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes!" Agatio said.

"Well, we're not going to let you kill them!" Sheba said.

"If you are, you have to face us first!" My angel defended.

"You know, it isn't very wise. After all, you two are weak from the fight." Kraden lectured.

"He's right," Karst said.

"Fine… do what you will with Isaac." Agatio said.

"Yes, but swear and oath that you light the beacon after." He continued.

"Okay" The answered.

"And you have to bring the Mars Star with you also." Karst said.

"Take it or we'll force you!" Agatio said.

"F-Felix, take it. I-I trust you…" I said as I handed him the Star.

"Isaac! You became conscious again!" Jenna said.

I tried to nod my head but just doing that triggered unbearable pain. "Yeah. Here." I handed them the Mars Star, moaning at the pain the movement created.

"We'll be waiting for you at the aerie." Karst said as they left. Felix followed them.

"Take me with you," Picard said, "I don't trust them."

"I think so too, just to be safe." Kraden analyzed. Felix nodded and the two chased after Agatio and Krast.

As soon as the two left, I began to feel dizzy and my vision began to fade again. Before I blacked out, I heard Jenna called to me "Isaac!" She called. Even if I die, you will always be in my heart…

-----

**shinju no kiramekide kimi wo terasu yo**

**kono umi wo koete yuku**

**shinjita sono kimochi wasurenaide ne**

**Oceans apart**

**longing to be with you again**

You are illuminated with a pearl's glitter

It outshines the sea

I believe in these feelings, and will never forget them.

Oceans Apart

Longing to be with you again.

-----

"Isaac," Jenna's voice called, "Isaac!" She shook my body.

I moaned, my head hurts like crazy but I opened my eyes. "J-Jenna!" I said.

"Ya, it's me!" She said. Silvery tears came out of her eyes one by one, rolling down her cheek. "Isaac, I-I was so worried that you might die...!" She said and embraced me.

"Jenna, it's okay, I'm here!" I said returning the hug while patting her back. "Seeing you made me alive again!" I joked.

The sun began to set. Everything around us was now tinted into a yellowish orange color from the rays of the sunset. Even the green grass and plants around us had become the yellowish orange color. The blue sky had also turned into many hues or red, pink, orange, yellow and some shades of blue and purple. The Lighthouse turned into a yellowish color too. We were like in a painting of many colors surrounding us.

'How come this seems so familiar?'

Then, I turned to her, the wind played with her waist length auburn hair gracefully. Her pink lips were curved into a smile while the bright colors of the sunset also highlighted features of her face in the many shades of red and yellow.

'It's like my dream!'

Jenna was smiling while she was crying. "Isaac, don't ever make me worried about you again!" She said.

"I won't." I assured her. . "Jenna, I-" I began to say but she put a finger on my lips and stopped me.

"I know, your eyes told me already." She replied. She leaned closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

"I'm never letting go of you, even if I wanted to, I can't." I said as I happily smiled at her.

She lifted her head off my chest and smiled back. We leaned closer and closer until our lips met at a kiss.

We will always be connected even if we are oceans apart….

-----

**kimi wo dakishimeteru kokoro no nakade**

**soba ni itai kara sou**

**MELODY ni kizan de kanade tsuzukeru**

**Oceans apart**

**longing to be with you again**

I'll hold you inside my heart

That's the way it should be.

The melody cuts through, and keeps on playing

Oceans apart

Longing to be with you again.

-----

--Fin--

* * *

Er… if you think that this fic isn't very fluffy, I agree with you… this is written with a horrible headache, hungry stomach, tired hands, and sleepy eyes. Sorry… 


End file.
